Beyond Death's Arms
by Frost Merry Darkness Luver
Summary: What if Kyoko died? What if when she died, she was given the chance to start everything over?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Prologue

Kyoko's POV

I looked down at my body as I left it. I would give anything to do it over. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I was finally marrying my fairy prince, Kuon-chan, but nothing had gone quite right.

I had just died from a fatal allergic reaction to a cherry from my cosmopolitan (AN: I know its corny, but I couldn't think of a way to kill her off that wouldn't seem like it couldn't be prevented by something). I know, silly, but I didn't even know I was allergic. I just bit into one and went into antiepileptic shock and died before a doctor could be called.

Suddenly everything was white. I was in a room with a door. As I approached it, a woman appeared with wings clipped to her back and a halo attached to a headband. She wore a long white robe with a long rope tied around her waist as a sash.

"Why are you wearing an angel costume?"

"It's to not scare the newly dead at first arrival, plus it's only a day job. I'm also working part time as the Angel of death."

Suddenly there was a podium in front of her.

"Now, what is your name?"

"Mogami Kyoko."

"Japanese?"

"Hai!"

Suddenly a huge book, an old fashioned ink and quill and reading glasses which perched on her nose appeared on the stand. She started to read the book. After a while, she finally looked up.

It seems you have a choice to go back to Earth to save your life. To do so, you will be 'reborn' as a baby. You won't remember anything at first, but you will slowly regain your memories, and some choices in your past will be changed without you having any free will, but you won't remember anything at the time. You will experience déjà vu occasionally. Only 20% of people take this option. What do you want to do?"

I stood there in shock. I wanted more time with Kuon.

"I'll do it!"

As I finished the sentence, a portal appeared behind me and sucked me in. I saw years pass me by and suddenly I was wailing. I'd had my breath of fresh air.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Kyoko at 10 years old-

I walked out to the river behind the inn the Fuwa's owned.

Their son was a devil child. His name is Fuwa Shoutaro. He treats me like a maid. At school, he pretended to like me in order for the other girls to hate me. The boys found me unapproachable because of Shoutaro. His parents wanted me to become his wife, so they were trying to teach me different things I would need in that role. I would do almost anything to get away from the inn, but I felt obliged because I had room/board.

When I got to the clearing, a beautiful boy was standing there. He was tall with blond hair and green eyes. He turned as I approached.

"Hello, I'm Hizuri Kuon."

"Mogami Kyoko."

-6 Years later-

I walked out of school back to the inn. Sho had run away about a year ago to become a singer. Not six months later, he had come back completely broke. No Agency had picked him up. At best, a few of his songs had sold but without him singing them. He couldn't stay in a job long enough to make anything. He came with his tail between his legs. His parents were furious with him. They were making him earn his keep. All the odd jobs were now his. He had not been in school while in Tokyo and the high school wouldn't take him back until at least next year. He would be two years behind me. I had studied hard and taken Kuon, who had become my pen pal because it was too expensive to call, up on his idea. He had suggested I relax. I didn't have to please my mother all the time. I did, and to my astonishment, I was acing all my classes. I was allowed to skip a year. I had taken as many advanced classes along with summer courses (AN: I realize that Japan doesn't have a very long summer break, but pretend it does) that I was going to be a senior next year.

I had joined the drama club in middle school in order to have a relaxing extracurricular. I found I enjoyed it. I had gotten bigger and bigger parts as the years progressed.

My mother, surprisingly, had agreed to pay for me to move to Tokyo and join an acting school run by LME next year as long as I stayed on top of my grades. I had to keep acing them or she would pull me out. I had found a high school in Tokyo that worked around people in the business' busy schedules. I had found an inn that would let me room and board for free as long as I worked part time for them. This would give me a little extra spending money. The Fuwa's had agreed to give me a little nest egg for all I had done for them over the years as long as I kept in touch.

My mother wasn't all that proud of my acting career. In fact, she wanted me to go to business school.

The last hoo-rah of junior year was tonight. The spring play was on tonight. The director had promised me that one of the minor agencies in Tokyo would have a representative at the play.

Kuon, who in the last few years had moved to Tokyo and become Tsuruga Ren. He had promised to come in disguise.

I would never tell him, but I am secretly in love with him. We had been friends for years. It had started out as a crush. Then as I got to know him better, it was more of a strong like. When he called me to tell me he was in Tokyo, I realized I was blushing. That's when I realized I was in love with him. Sho often tries to rib me about my "crush". He calls him a pretty boy who wears extensions and tall shoes in order to look taller. I've yet to tell him, it's natural. The only things unnatural about him are his eyes and hair.

Ren's POV

I was leaving LME early. I had told Yashiro I was taking a personal evening a couple of weeks ago. I told him to clear the evening.

I'm excited. It's been years since I've seen Kyoko face to face. Although, we usually exchange pictures once a year so we remember what the other looks like. I pulled out a wrinkled photo, much used. Kyoko was turning into a beautiful young lady. Her brown hair fell to her shoulder, stylishly cut. She wore just a hint of make up. Her brown eyes sparkled and her lips showed a brilliant smile, just barely showing her teeth.

I put the picture away and noticed the president and Maria coming my way.

"Hello Ren! Where are you going this evening? Yashiro said you were taking the evening off."

"I'm going to visit with a friend."

"Maria and I are going to Kyoto. Maria has see someone she thought I must meet. She things the girl would be a good addition to LME. She is going to a high school there."

"Which one?"

"Kyoto High School."

"That's where I'm meeting my friend. She is starring in a play there tonight. She is embarrassed to have me there. She is one of my best friends though."

"She likes acting? You'll have to point her out to me. I have no clue of the girl I'm watching's name. I might end up with 2 possibilities. How do you know her? What is her name? I've never heard you mention her before."

"I met her when I was 14 in Kyoto. We got along, so we decided to stay in touch. We've stayed in touch ever since. She's 4 years my junior. Her name is Mogami Kyoko."

I left and got in my car. I drove to Kyoto in dead silence, only my thoughts keeping me company.

'What if she sees me again and hates me? What if she's just as cute in person?'

I'll see her as much as our schedules will allow next year. She will have a lot on her plate.

Kyoko's POV

I bowed to the audience. The play was over. My gaze had spotted Ren halfway through the play. The Fuwa family with Sho dragged along, sat near the front in their usual places.

When the curtain closed, I changed quickly and went to talk to Ren but was stopped by a fellow cast member, "Mogami-san, where do you want to go for cast after party?"

"I can't tonight, I'm going out with a childhood friend," I replied.

I figured if any of the small time agencies had liked me, they would have to talk to their bosses before contacting me if at all.

Ren was standing next to man, who looked like an extra from our play, Our Town, and a little girl with beautiful brown curly hair.

I threw myself at Ren using his real name as not to draw unwanted attention to him, "Kuon, you came!"

Ren raised an eyebrow in amusement before hugging me back.

"I would like you to meet the president of LME, Lory Takarada, and his granddaughter, Maria. Maria dragged him here to see someone, but I told him I had a friend here so he said he would keep an eye on both of you."

I bowed and shook both Takarada-san's and Maria-san's hand.

I didn't expect anything. I'm not nearly polished enough of an actress to get an agency like LME.

It was just then, when Sho and his parents showed up.

"Aunt, Uncle, this is Takarada Lory, President of the LME Agency, his granddaughter, Takarada Maria, and my friend, Tsugura Ren."

I heard Sho snicker, "Friend, yeah right! Like Tsugura Ren would dare hang out with someone as unimportant as her."

I didn't say anything, but Ren must of heard it because he sent him a glare.

Ren's POV

Kyoko is just as cute as her picture, if not cuter. When she wasn't looking, I switched between glaring at Fuwa Shoutaro and glancing adoringly at Kyoko. It was obvious to anyone who saw us, that I liked her.

Fuwa-baka took the opportunity to suck up to Lory.

"I'm Fuwa Sho. A couple of my songs were #1 for a while. You must have been really busy to come here."

Lory barely glanced at him, "LME is having an audtion in a couple of months, I'd like you to try out. Give me your address and I will send your application to you in the mail," as an afterthought he said, "you will receive one Fuwa-san. I will send with them a slip your parents need to sign since you are underage. For the first part, you only need a talent to show the judges."

Sho-baka looked smug at the invitation completely ignoring the fact he was barely considered for the job. He seemed to think he deserved it.

Kyoko looked worried. I knew that look, she didn't think she was good enough.

I put a comforting arm around _my _Kyoko-chan. She glanced up at me thankfully.

Kyoko's POV

-a couple months later-

I glared at Sho and stood as far away from him as I could. I walked up to the desk, making sure there were plenty of people between us. Then I picked up my #, 22. I had dressed to impress. I wore a pretty dress that I had been told suited me. It wasn't something too dressy.

When it was my turn to tell why I was there, I blurted out, "I want to work to be on the same playing field as a friend of mine."

I blushed as I spoke. Thinking of Ren.

We were called slowly to do our talents. Sho chose, of course, to sing. He had picked a song by an up and coming band called Vie Ghoul. They were the ones who had bought his last song, "Prisoner". His answer had been a little less cool, "I want to be the best!"

I had chose to make a rose out of a radish, in honor of Sho's parents. It would make me stand out. The only other girl who seemed to stand out as much as me, was a girl who could memorize anything with just barely a glance.

After the call, which I imagined was Ren, I left. The results would be posted in a few days as to who made it through the first round.

-A few weeks later after the second and third round-

The Fuwa's plus I went and looked at the roster. Sure enough, #22 was on the list, unfortunately, 62 (Sho) was not.

I decided to make a stop at the inn I would be staying at. I told the Fuwa's I would take a taxi back.

When I got to the inn, I bowed to the owners.

"Would you mind if I come a few weeks early? I got a job here and I would hate to commute from Kyoto. I will still work here for board."

The woman said, "you can move in tomorrow and get your stuff settled."

I nodded and she showed me where I would be staying. It was small, but it would do.

I asked, "Is it okay if I move some furniture around and add a few items?"

"Go ahead whatever is most comfortable."

I called Ren, "Hey Kuon-chan, it's Kyoko."

"Hi Kyoko-chan!"

"Are you terribly busy?"

Ren's POV

I looked over at Yashiro. All I had left for a few hours was a meeting with Lory. Lory must have made sure my schedule for this. I would thank him later.

"I have to go to a meeting with Takarada Lory, the president of LME, but after that I'm free."

"I got into LME! I made the audition! Sho didn't! He was to egotistical! I was thinking we could celebrate together plus I need to get a few items for my new room, plus I was hoping you would help me move some of the furniture around. I still am going to the acting school though. I made it in but I want to perfect my craft."

"Alright, I would be glad to be of service. How do you want to celebrate?"

"I'll cook you dinner. I've learned to cook since we met."

"It's your celebration!"

"I want to cook though. I'll meet you at LME."

Before I could protest, Kyoko was off the phone. I saw a confused expression cross Yashiro's face. My face went back to the stoic Ren mask I usually wore.

We arrived at LME before he could ask anything. We walked quietly through the lobby. I glanced at my watch. We still had twenty minutes before the meeting. I pressed the button for level 10. Yashiro gave me a strange look. I rarely needed to go here anymore as I had a manager. All offers went from the acting section, into Yashiro's hand and then after looking through the offers, he gave them to me with his opinion.

I walked into the actor's section. I spotted the office of Sawara-san. His door was open. I knocked, causing Sawara-san to look up.

"Ren, what are you doing here? Did my secretary forget to tell me we had a meeting?"

"No, this was a spontaneous decision. I have a friend who is coming in as a newbie. I was going to ask you to handle her personally. She has a lot one her plate, but she loves acting. She joined the acting school before she auditioned and made it in, but she is determined to go through with it. As a professional, I can see the merit of it. She is going into her senior year of high school. She is two years ahead. She promised her mom perfect grades in order to come here. And on top of that, she has take a job in order to pay for room and board. Whatever you can do to help her, will be appreciated. She is a good actress, but she will probably need a little guidance which I will give her.

"I will try to do my best. What's her name?"

"Mogami Kyoko."

Sawara-san's head shot up at the name, "You're not the only one who has asked after her. The President gave me her file personally. Little Maria seems oddly fascinated, though I think it has more to do with the fact you're so interested in her that has her curiosity spiked."

I nodded and headed upstairs to my meeting with Lory.

Kyoko's POV

I left the bike store with a new bike. It had a cart on the front so that I could put things in it when I was going to the store or school or whatnot.

I arrived a LME 25 minutes after I talked to Ren. The couple at the inn had gone with me to get a good deal on a bike. Then they dropped me off at LME, taking my new shiny bike with them. It would be stored there.

I walked inside the building. The receptionist asked me my business.

I said, "I'm waiting for Ren."

"You and everyone else, now skedaddle."

"Hey, what the hell! He is one of my best friends."

"I'm sure, leave!"

"Bitch!"

I took her phone and dialed his #.

Ren picked up after a couple rings.

"Tsugura Ren."

"It's Kyoko! The receptionist is trying to kick me out!"

Ren's POV

I turned to Yashiro.

"Yashiro, go downstairs. There is a girl name Mogami Kyoko talking to the receptionist. Walk her to my car."

Yashiro obeyed silently.

When he was gone, I turned to President Lory, "I've been meaning to thank you for freeing some of my schedule today so I could spend it with Kyoko. Don't tell anyone, but I think I'm in love with her. She likes me for me and not what I can do for her. She didn't ask me to ask you to come see her or get her to join the agency. At best, she expected to work her ass off and hopefully one day be apart of this agency. I would date her if I thought she would date me and it wouldn't ruin our friendship. I'd rather be her friend then have her reject me and be nothing.

"So you finally admit you're in love with her? She is the only thing from Kuon that you brought over, your feelings for her. I've suspected for years. Your father hasn't the slightest clue. You've hidden it well. Although, I suspect he'd be very happy. Anyway, how do you know she doesn't feel the same? She mentioned you, not by name, at her audition and she had a cute little blush. I'm sure no one else noticed or realized."

"She's still in high school, but she's now 17. She's to young.

"I think that should be up to her. Don't you?"

Kyoko's POV

I sat in Ren's car, waiting patiently.

"How do you know Ren?"

I looked at Ren's manager, Yashiro, for a minute before answering, "I guess you could say childhood friends. We've know each other for 7 years."

"How'd you two meet?"

"I was living in Kyoto when I came across him at the river behind the inn I lived at. We've been friends ever since."

The car was silent for 10 more minutes when it was broke by Ren getting in the car.

"Sorry that took so long, Kyoko. Let's drop Yashiro off and then we can get started."

I nodded I didn't know Yashiro all that well yet I assumed the more time I spent with Ren, the better I'd get to know him. I just wanted to spend the afternoon with Ren. He probably had a job later, but I was grateful for the lifetime I had with him. I knew he didn't see me as much more than a friend, best friend at that.

-A couple hours later at Ren's-

Ren's POV

The day had been going well. We had talked for hours. She looked so cut in an apron cooking in his kitchen. The only problem was, it had made the need to kiss her, stronger. I am trying to stay away, but she is making it increasingly difficult.


End file.
